Leela, and Romana
by Shortyblackwell
Summary: This is about Leela, and her sister Romana. Sadly enough they move into Isabella's house about a month or two after she had to move out. Romana is more like Ferb, and Leela is more like Phineas. The girls are trying to make friends. And this is my first Phineas, and Ferb FanFic. So... No flames...
1. Chapter 1

**Leela's POV **

I sat in the moving truck, and waited for my Dad to finish filling up the gas tank. I can't believe we had to move. Stupid snake infestation! I suppose it's all for the better. I had no friends as it is. Dad got back in the truck, and started the car.

"You'll like it here," He said, "And I heard we live in the same neighborhood as a bunch of kids! Including Your cousin Irving!" He said. I knew he was trying, but he knew Irving get's all stalker on people he calls friends.

"Are we moving cause of the snakes? Or just cause it's time to move again?" I asked.

"Lee, You know that it's not because the snakes. Sometimes your sisters get aggravated about the living situations, and then we move. Now you, you are one that's more like me! You are happy with a house of any size. You don't care about who you live with, or why you live there. As long as there's room, you love it!" He said.

"DAD! ARE WE THERE YET?" My 2 sisters asked yelling from the back.

"Yes!" He said back. I heard cheering, as we pulled up to the house. It was 2 levels, and looked to be abandoned for a while. It wasn't a rundown house. It just had chipped paint, and a shutter handing off one of the hinges. It was a nice dark green. I got out of the truck, and found there was a fence across the street, and some girl that looked about Sara Jane's age.

"MOM, MOM MOM!" She yelled, and pointed at a giant Jack-In-The-Box, and 2 boys on top of it.

"Oh-My..." Sara Jane said looking at the Jack-In-The-Box, "DAD, DAD, DAD!" Jane yelled, "Look what-" Dad interrupted.

"Today is different, we are moving to a place with a pool in the back yard, and not much space for them to build a tower to the moon, or an extreme skate park! We are unpacking, this is a new place. Please don't make this place like the last." he ranted. I looked at Romana, and motioned towards the door of the gate across the street. Romana nodded, and grabbed her hat.

Her hat used to say St. Augustine Florida. But now it said, S . A g tine F or da. We walked across the street to see the boys that were on top of the jack in the box. Somehow it was gone. The boys were eating pie, under a tree.

"There you are Perry," One with a chip shaped head said as a Platypus walked up, and chattered it's teeth.

"Come on Rome," I said as me and Romana walked into the gated area. One with green hair stood up, and shook my hand. The chip headed one got up, and shook Romana's hand.

"I'm Phineas, and this is Ferb!" The apparent Phineas said. We all got to know each other, and I foundn they are trying to get the most out of summer too. I then realized Ferb staring at me, and not really talking. At which point, I told Phineas that my step-sister was quiet too. Phineas added that Ferb was his step brother. I smiled, and looked at him. I noticed that he had a strange colored hank of hair.

"Romana? Leela?" I heard Sara Jane yell.

"Who's that?" Phineas asked.

"Just Sara Jane..." I said.

"Has any noticed that you all are named after Tom Baker's companions on Doctor Who?" Ferb spoke.

"Yes, Yes we have," Romana answered.


	2. Chapter 2

Ferb's POV

After Sara Jane took her sisters home Phineas got all depressed about Isabella moving...AGAIN! I knew he liked Jack-In-The-Boxes. So I built him a GIANT one. But it didn't work. I am out of ideas. We went into the house, and were sitting on the couch when Mum got home. I walked into the kitchen, and got her attention. We walked into the living room, and she saw Phineas. I left the room so they could be alone, and went upstairs. Candace was kissing a picture of Jeremy, and Dad was taking a nap. So, I walked in my room, and sat on my bed. I looked out the window, and saw Leela, and Romana swimming in what used to be Isabella's pool. Romana did a dive, and they began to do cannon balls. I felt that I wanted to go swimming with them. Phineas came upstairs, and saw me looking out the window.

"Ferb, What are you doing?" Phineas asked. I shrugged, and laid back on my bed. Phineas, as the leader, decided we should go to the Becket-Bennett house, and talk to them some more. We walked over, and saw Buford, and Baljeet.  
"Do you want to swim? It'll be fun!" Romana said. For the first time, I realized she had a French accent. Phineas nodded and smiled.  
"Phineas! I can't-" Baljeet started, but Buford shoved his face in the water. When he came up he sputtered, an spoke, "That was not necessary." was all he said. Phineas, and I went home, and changed into our swim trunks. We went back to their house, and swam for a while until their Mum came out and saw to it that we all got Frozen Lemonade, and Soft Pretzels. They were nice, but Phineas said they were too salty for his taste. I think he was just upset that we were swimming at the former Fireside Girl's house, without her. Afterwards we all went inside to play some games while we dried.

"How about Skiddly Whiffers?" Leela asked.

"Na, I'm tired of losing!" Baljeet said with a shrug.

"Kids," Their Mother said, "Look what I found!" She said walking in, and showing us the game she had in her hand. Marry Poppins Carousel game. Being that she showed us we all kinda wanted to play something new. As we played I could see something clicking in Leela's head.

"I HAVE AN IDEA!" she yelled, and threw her hands up. Romana reached in her bag that she always kept by her side, and pulled out a note book, "Giant, Flying, Carousel!" She said. Romana looked at her paper, and turned it around so she could see what she drew up. I then noticed that the paper was blue.

"Where did you get a Blueprints notebook?" I asked but no one noticed, as usual. We all walked back to our house after changing clothes, and we started to build ourselves a Flying, Giant Carousel.


	3. Chapter 3: Sara Jane Adventures

Sara Jane

As I walked down the street, I saw a boy. He had dark hair, and brown eyes. He had medium skin, and wore a suit like outfit. He had a kind smile, and was humming a smooth tune. I was speechless.

"DON'T TALK TO HIM!" The orange haired girl from before yelled, and grabbed my hand, "You can't just walk up to a boy, and talk to him!" She flailed, "What about the posters, and OBSESSION?" Queasily I looked at the boy.

"What do you mean, obsession?" I asked, "Do boys here ask an obsession of the girl?" I asked noticing how different our accents were.

"WOAH! Are you French?" She asked. I nodded, and looked at her, "That...is...soo...STACY!" She yelled.

"No, I'm Sara Jane, Sara Jane Beckett!" I said, I was looking at the girl.

"Well, I'm Candace! My brothers are soo frustrating! What about you?" She asked, "Do you have any siblings?"

"Well, I do have 2 sisters, Leela, and Romana! Leela is my actually my step sister! But they are what they are!" I smiled. Just then the boy came over.

"Hello, I'm Trevor!" He said looking a bit bashful.

"Hi! I'm Sara Jane!" I said, I smiled a bit, but he just looked at me with a curios glance.

"COME WITH ME!" Candace yelled, and pulled me by my arm. We went up to a blue house, and she just walked right in, "STACY!" She called up the stairs.

"What Candace?" A girl asked from the top of the stairs asked.

"Help this girl! PLEASE! Help her!" Candace asked loudly.

"With what?" I asked roughly, "I don't need help!" I yelled.

"WHOAH! She knows Trevor! She can tell you about him!" Candace looked at me with pleading eyes.

"FINE!" I yelled, and let Candace push me up the stairs. As we entered the last door on the hallway I saw a blonde girl with blue eyes. She wore a Purple top, and Blue skirt that went to her mid thigh.

"Hello, I'm Alice! I'm Trevor's sister! I hear that you like him!" She said. My eyes grew wide, "Don't worry! I won't tell!" She said, "That would be a very mean thing to do you know!" She looked at me, and smiled a kind smile, that only people that are kind at heart can smile. I smiled back, and hoped I was kind enough at heart so she could see the impact a kind smile could give. She looked pleased, and looked at Stacy.

"Stacy dear, can we get some hot tea?" She asked with force hidden behind her quiet words. Stacy nodded, and asked Candace to follow her.

"I'm Sara Jane Beckett, You are..." I trailed.

"Odd, I know, you get that way when you have an older brother!" She looked at her lap, and sighed.

MEANWHILE IN THE KITCHEN...

"Does that Sara Jane girl strike you as..." Candace trailed, and twiddled her fingers around her temple. Stacy smiled, and shook her head.

"Look at yourself! You, and her would go HAND IN HAND if you could just see! She tries to tell on her sisters! You try to "bust" your brothers!" Stacy chided.

"That isn't the same! I have brothers! She has sisters! I love to bust! And she taddles!"Candace said taking a bite of an apple. Candace looked out the window, and saw a big contraption flying through the air. The bite of apple fell out of her mouth, and she turned around to face Stacy.

"Stacy, I've-" Candace started.

"Gotta go! I know!" she said disapointed, and stood against the counter. Cancede felt a twinge of guilt, and turned to leave anyway. Stacy got the tea, and took it upstairs.


End file.
